The growing presence of the Internet as well as other computer networks such as intranets and extranets has brought many new applications in e-commerce and other areas, including web-based networking services. Web-based networking services allow a user to develop a personal content page which can be viewed over the web. The networking service content page may allow a user to provide their personalized content at a set IP address for others to view and interact with.
As a web-based networking service adds more and more accounts, the data corresponding to one or more user content pages may have to be moved from one server to another. This can cause problems for services that provide a customized domain name for each content page based on a user alias. In particular, changing a content page domain name may affect links to the page, page ratings, and other information associated with a previous domain name for a content page.